1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the technical progress of semiconductor devices integrated on a large-scale and miniaturized, assembling technologies for manufacturing semiconductor packages have been greatly developed. In addition, as portable electronic device markets expand all over the world, miniaturization and lightness thereof have been rapidly promoted. Therefore, several types of semiconductor package methods have been developed in order to implement fine pitch, miniaturization, and slimness thereof (U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,964). However, as for the semiconductor package of the prior art, a heat treatment may be performed in order to cure a mold after the mold is formed on a device. Here, after the mold is cured, a heat treatment for reflow may be further performed in forming external connection terminals such as solder balls. While heat treatment is performed several times as described above, a warpage phenomenon may be generated due to a difference in coefficient of thermal expansion between the device and the mold.